


Storm

by kawusia25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gap between season 2 and 3, Scared Felicity, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity was always scared of storms. Then who would ensure her that everything is okay when the storm come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is result of my late night idea and my evil muse. And that I wanted to do something before Mtv voting will end ( I’m really sorry for my grammar but it’s hard for me to understand all 12 Tense when I have only 3 in my language :P)
> 
> Set between Season 2 and Season 3 ( sorry, my mind still live in this gap between these seasons. I can’t do anything with that :P )
> 
> Enjoy!

Drop. Drop. Drop. Light. Drop. Drop. Drop. Thunder.

And it goes half of this very long and dark night.

Drop. Drop. Drop. Light. Drop. Drop. Drop 

Felicity turned her back to the window and put her blanket over her head. She have hated storms in the nights for so long that she even don’t remember when that started.

Drop. Drop. Drop.

Every single drop that hit her rooftop was single note in the scariest melody that Felicity ever heard. Soundtrack in Sharks or other scary movie were nothing for her. But when she heard this melody playing by nature in dark night her muscles were tense, her mind was running hundred of miles per hour and she had tears in her eyes.

And there was no one who could soothe her nerves.

Or she could go across the hall to one persone in the bulding other than her.

“No, he can’t help me” Felicity thought in the same time opening her eyes. “No one could. Except dad. But he is not here. Never will.” After that Felicity’s mind had filled with memories when her dad come to her room in nights like this to make her feel comfortable and show her there is nothing scary in storm.

Drop. Drop. Drop. Light. Drop. Drop. Drop.

Felicity closed her eyes and curled on embryo position. “ I can do this. I’ve done it milion times. I can do it milion and one. I can do this.” Last phrase was repeated by her over and over again. But then thunder hit somewhere close to her house and scared the hell out of her.

“ I can’t do this!” Felicity screamed to her self and jumped out of her bed making her way out of her room so fast that she forgot about her bathrobe and slippers. She crossed hall in less than ten seconds to one door that lead to any other person here. Maybe Oliver could do something with her huge fear of storms. He had to. “If he can’t do this, then who?” She asked herself. And she knew answer to this question but she don’t want to think of it now. That’s way she turned the knob in Oliver’s door.

Felicity, in hurry made her way to oliver’s bed terrified by sounds on the other side of window. She sat next to his body and put her hand on his hot bicep to wake him up. She shaked his arm but nothing happend.

“Oliver, wake up. I need your help” she said still shaking his arm. Oliver open his eyes, surprised by seeing her here.

“What’s going on, Felicity?” he asked. Concern heard in his voice.

“I can’t sleep. I really don’t like storms and there is one outside. I’ve always manage with this fear but this one is like in my childhood. In those nights like this my father come to my room and told me all these fantastic stories and cuddle with me which made everything easier. But he’s not here. And I’m really terrified and could you help me?” she said, her eyes big and full of wet tears. 

Oliver looked at her. She looked miserable. Her hair was damped, eyes wet, arms tense. He couldn’t look at her. She suffered and that was breaking his heart.

“Come here” he said and put her in his arms. She laid next to him with his smell around her. She felt his hot body surrounding, his hands stroking her golden locks. She relaxed and fall asleep, forgetting about storm outside and dreaming about man next to her.

And that’s how one of the worst of Felicity nights turned in one of the best.


End file.
